Push! Series
by AiDai
Summary: Maruki and Aiya, best friends from childhood grow up together in the suburbs of Tokyo. They were inseparable up until last year of Junior high when Maruki was forced to move away. Last year High school, Maruki returns to Tokyo, looking for Aiya now.


Primary school Snack room it was lunchtime, all the children held their individual snacks from home. Two toddlers sat together at the only red, plastic picnic table that was off in the corner by the window. With their assorted nuts spread out on their lunch trays, the two young friends were trading their snacks. Young Aiya did not like Cashews or Almonds. Young Maruki did not like Macadamia or Walnuts. Pulling each individual nut to its own separate pile, these two boys always sorted before their transfer. Maruki picked up the large pile of oddly shaped walnuts in his small hands and struggled to place them in Aiya's awaiting palms.

This time consuming ritual occurred every day at Primary school. Same time, same place, the same snacks over and over. No one dared to disturb these two boys, the young girls liked to throw the two boys off by hurling snacks to their table. Falter not, these boys kept their focus. Though their exchange happened daily, they never got to eat their snacks. For the young children, this took far too long.

After school each mid afternoon, both parents would take time out of their busy schedules to come and walk their children home as a group. Occasionally the children got the treat of a stop at the corner store for a bag of candy. A treat that was not given for good behavioral improvement, but for a treat that was hardly affordable.

Both boys came from hard working, middle class families. His widowed mother who had a part time, low paying job was raising Aiya. His father had suffered in the hospital from wounds of a serious car accident that his mother had caused. This, Aiya's mother still blamed herself entirely for. Being the impaired driver of the vehicle that injured her husband, that soon led to his death. Her eight-month-old son, had suffered minor burns on his legs and torso, and a temporarily collapsed lung, and was in hospital for only a few weeks in ICU. Hokuto, Aiya's mother, had slipped into a deep, drunken depression.

Maruki's parents were hard working, a father whom travelled two hours each way to and from work, five days a week. It was a job that hardly made enough to put food on the table for his two children and wife that worked just as hard as he did, if not more. She, herself worked as an cleaner for an under the table company, where she was constantly getting ill. Everyday, working, both parents were hardly around to take care of Maruki; his older sister did most of that after she got back from school. With long enough breaks, or perfectly scheduled shifts, Saeko, Maruki's mother was around to feed Maruki and take him to and from school everyday. Saeko tried to be the best mother she could for her children.

Today was a rare day. Mid spring, flowers were starting to bloom again this day, just for Maruki. Today was the birthday of Maruki. One day a year at least for the parents to relax and lay back from their stressful jobs, just for the kids. Having this day off was beyond appreciated.

The families were on their way to Maruki's home for a small party. Mothers and children hand in hand, both children holding hands as well. Maruki looked over at Aiya happily, returning his eyes to the ground soon after.

A modern home, two stories, hard wood, fresh coloured paint. Aiya always loved going to Maruki's home, perhaps it was because he was envious of him, but that was not the case. Aiya loved going to Maruki's because he was himself at home.

The four of them entered the dark chestnut, carved wood door to the clean shiny foyer. Mothers helped their children with their jackets and their shoes before tending to their own outer wear. All were placed on perfect unison, in what seemed like by size, shoes lay on the floor, jackets hung in an array of colours across the wall.

In the kitchen, mothers finished the basic food preparations for the party. Small cupcakes on a platter, a bowl of rice crackers, veggies and dip, and one beautiful strawberry, Mango mousse cake, Maruki's favorite that sat in the fridge, chilling. The corner of the table was filled with liter bottles of Sweetened Tea, something everyone could drink.

Maruki and Aiya ran upstairs to Maruki's room before the other children would arrive. This was not something that Maruki was very fond of, he didn't like other kids other then Aiya in his room. If it was only for a day, Maruki could handle it. He slammed the door open by running at it, his palms slapping against the hard wood. His room full of toys and a few electronics, many small items, but still very clean, for a small toddler. Maruki sat himself down on the bottom half of his bunk bed, the top half of the bed was always cleared and made up, just in case a friend could stay over.

Those chances rarely came. Fortunately, today was one of those days. Aiya took his seat at Maruki's desk, home to a small quiet computer and a study lamp.

Aiya sat quietly, hands pressed between his knees tightly. He looked quietly down at the floor, tapping his toes that made no sound. Maruki let a soft sigh pass his lips. His wide, almond shaped eyes were accompanied by a wide smile that lifted the baby fat on his cheeks. The young child hopped up and took the others hand in his own. Maruki pulled Aiya up and sat him on the bed softly, sitting next to him. Maruki shifted his body to face Aiya, his soft smile still on his smooth lips.

Aiya's dark, narrow eyes widened when Maruki grabbed his hand. This is what Aiya loved so much about being in Maruki's home, he was so kind to him. Aiya's long lashes fluttered quickly, he was blinking quickly out of nervousness. Aiya parted his lips nervously, he was going to speak yet no words came out. Small noises came out, before he could utter real words.

"I am sorry Maruki chan" Aiya apologized with no reason. His eyes rose to surprisingly meet Maruki's gaze. It only made Aiya more nervous to say his thoughts. "I could not get you a gift at all" Aiya apologized sympathetically, the young eight year old felt bad. He could not get his first friend, his only friend a birthday gift.

Maruki laughed a little at his friend's comment, falling on his back on the bed. Maruki sat up, taking Aiya's hand in his own. "I do not need a gift Aiya chan." Maruki said in a sweet tone. He sat silently for a few moments. "I know!" shouting happily, Maruki's young voice was loud and high-pitched throughout the room "you can promise me something for my gift!" though cute and happy still, Maruki was very serious. His actions were not abnormal or different then that of any other seven year old.

Aiya was a little shocked by Maruki's suggestion. A promise? Of what? Maruki's shout shocked him slightly, making him jump. Aiya's narrow dark eyes followed Maruki's as he moved around.

"What is that Maruki chan?" Aiya was nervous, he was not entirely sure why, he just knew that he was nervous. His sweaty palms told the whole story.

Maruki smiled and nodded, a small sound of agreement coming from his throat

"I want you to promise me that you will always be my friend" A cute request from someone so young. Maruki stood and looked at the older boy, he was as serious as he could be. He smiled down at the boy cutely, offering a hand to him.

Aiya froze a moment, his face lit up in happiness. Taking Maruki's hand, he nodded in the same cute manner Maruki did, agreeing to the promise. Aiya now had a gift for Maruki, eternal friendship. Maruki held both of Aiya's hands and began to spin around in a circle. Which made them both very dizzy, very quickly.

One call, no answer. Two calls, no answer. Three, a loud shout, Maruki finally heard his mother calling him down. Him and Aiya ran down the stairs to meet the other three kids that were invited to the party by Saeko. Not a sight that Maruki wanted to see, but he could not be taken from his happiness of Aiya agreeing to his promise.

It was a perfect end, to a perfect day. Maruki had received only a few presents, just like he wanted. There were a few slices of cake left which would be left for Maruki. Presents were scattered in various places of the living room. He didn't know where some were already, he only knew that Aiya's gift was always with him.

Saeko had sent the rest of the children home, Hokuto had left Aiya to his sleep over with a kiss good night. Hokuto had told Saeko that she would be back the next evening to pick up Aiya. It was quiet and dark in Maruki's room, the blinds and door were closed. Yet nether stopped the light of the lightning's glare from entering the room. Maruki lay on the bottom bunk, Aiya on the top. The monstrous sound of the thunder made a large whimper escape Aiya's lips. At that sound, Maruki sat up and listened again. The second crash of thunder was enough confirmation for the birthday boy.

Maruki pulled the blanket off him and stood on the queen-sized mattress and peeked over the bars to see Aiya. He took Aiya's hand and tugged gently a few times. It didn't take much force for Aiya to jump down the ladder and move down to Maruki's bed. Maruki sighed softly, not having been afraid of the thunder or lightning and flopped back down on his pillow. Maruki let his arm lay across the pillow, where Aiya had curled in. shivering Aiya cuddled into Maruki's chest, his eyes closed tightly in order to not see the flash.

Both were young, but one was brave like a lion, the other weak like a sheep. With Maruki holding him, it didn't take long for Aiya to fall asleep. Light constantly coming in the room, Maruki took a little longer, but in the end, Maruki and Aiya fell asleep arm in arm.

First year middle school, five years later. The two boys have grown into some matured features yet have not fully reached maturity. Over the summer, Aiya and Maruki had grown enough to fit perfectly into their new school uniforms. Arriving at a new school, with students from other elementary schools, there were many new faces to see, as well as familiar ones. Standing at the gates, gleaming in the morning sunlight in their pressed clean uniforms. A black blazer, snug to the hip over an ivory white dress shirt, topped off with a black silk tie and a gold tie pin, and long slender black pants that matched the blazer. There was a small hole on the collar for the identifying class pin that they would be receiving in homeroom. Maruki had smiled up at Ai, who had grown taller than him over the summer. Both boys nodded to each other and headed to the class board to see what classes they were in.

Surrounded by dozens of other students, the class board was hard to get to, or so the two boys thought. Attending a mixed school, boys and girls intermingled to gain confidence around each other. Away for the summer holiday, most students didn't come in contact with each other, due to most attending different camps and activities. A small voice came from the back of the crowd, asking permission to get through to the front. The first few times, the voice called out, it was ignored. Finally after a tap on the shoulder to a student in the crowd, the voice was no longer ignored. The chatter of the students slowly died down to a silent crowd. Each obnoxious student stopped and stared at Maruki and Aiya.

Maruki tilted his head and looked around at the crowd of silent spectators. His full pink lips parted in utter confusion. Silent squeaks came, yet no words could be uttered. Maruki couldn't figure out why everyone was staring so intently,

"May we pass?" the small boy asked softly with a small stutter. With that, the silent crowd parted quickly in a scuttle.

Maruki made a small sound and bowed his head to multiple students as he passed them to get to the board. Aiya and Maruki scanned over the list quickly, nervous with all the eyes on them still. A finger gliding down the paper, name after name, Maruki finally found his and Aiya's name. Maruki clenched his fist and smiled at Aiya

"Yosha" the young teen cheered, looking up at his friend "same class again Ai chan!" the two boys walked out of the crowd quickly and headed off to the classroom they were assigned.

Throughout the day, and it was not yet noon, Maruki and Aiya received many envelopes and invitations. Maruki ducked his head down at ever possibility behind walls to hide from crowds of peers. Still young in the day, and both were exhausted from running around. Maruki and Aiya's last stop of refuge was in the school auditorium lighting room, a place were no one would think to look.

Sitting silently as they could, mere soft breathing could be heard to each other, it was nearly an hour before Maruki decided to finally speak.

"Ne, Ai chan, what is with everyone today?" in nothing but a mere whisper, Maruki asked his friend softly "everyone is acting very weird" concluding his thought himself, as well as answering his own rhetorical question, Maruki looked away to a darkened black wall. The idea of middle school was exciting, but if school would be like this everyday, Maruki thought to himself that he might not want to continue.

Aiya ran his hand through his jet-black hair, a light groan leaving his rose bud shaped lips.

"I don't know Maa chan, I have never seen anyone act like this before." Confused about the entire situation, for Aiya was never one to be the center of attention for good reasons, all he could do was huff at the thought.

"The only place I have ever seen this was school Dramas on the Television"

Maruki couldn't help but laugh at Aiya's cute remark about the drama. To Maruki, this was not a drama, it was more like a nightmare, for he never liked have attention on himself. Throughout the day so far, getting to meet teachers, walking through the halls, drinking water from the fountain, was more awkward then annoying due to all the google eyeing students.

The bell for class change was barely audible in the almost sound proof, secluded room. Both boys looked at each other and sighed softly, this was their last chance. A moment of silence past before they both rose to their feet and dusted off their uniforms of any possible wrinkles. Exiting the auditorium, one brave girl approached the two from a passing by crowd. Not even having left the doorway of the auditorium, Maruki and Aiya were left standing there with their hands in their pockets.

The young girls eyes darted from boy to boy, though Maruki was short, the girl was still shorter. Feeling subordinate, the young girls face lit up in a bright rose blush. Her eyes now darting to the floor, as well the boys' faces, a small slender finger twirled the small strand of hair that hung in her face.

"Hello Hitomi kun, Kaore kun. Did you two enjoy your vacation?" a small quiet mumble escaped the girls lips, in an apparent shaky voice.

Both boys glanced at each other for a few moments, locking eyes in a silent conversation. Nodding in agreement, they silently answered the girl's question. Slowly, their gaze returned to the girl and crowd in front of them. She lowered her head, and took a calming deep breath,

"You two look different from the last time I saw you" Dancing around the subject was not a normal action for a popular student.

Once again the boys looked at each other, her words seemed to have caught their attention. Not only was she talking to them, an occurrence that never happened in the prior school year, but she was also attempting to compliment them. Aiya nodded his head in a questionable manner

"I got a hair cut not too long ago?" the young black haired boy said, hopefully answering her question.

Quickly the girl clapped her hands together, making a small noise. She agreed with Aiya for only a moment before letting her brows furrow, contemplating what Aiya had just said. The girls round, almost black eyes fell to her fiddling fingers. Nothing ran through Maruki's and Aiya's head but confusion. A small nervous chuckle came from the girl as she tossed her hair and looked back up at the boys. She knew if she didn't say anything in the next three seconds, they would most likely leave.

"No, its not that." The girl paused in awe for a moment "it's just that." The girl could not finish a sentence from sheer embarrassment.

Maru placed a hand on his hip, he knew what was going on and it began to frustrate him. A gentle toss of his thin hair, and a quick lick of Maruki's full lips allowed a small sigh to pass. With his hands at his sides, Maruki tapped Aiya's thigh with the back of his hand to catch his attention. He silently noted to Aiya he was leaving, knowing where the girl was going with her thought, Maruki didn't have time for her.

The girl needed to stop Maruki from walking away, she reached out for his shoulder to stop him, but refused herself to touch him.

"You both are very handsome now" the girl was obviously nervous now, her rapid, high-pitched squeak spoke more then she did. She quickly stepped back to her group of friends, not feeling as safe anymore. Her thoughts of what the two would think of her now were going crazy.

Aiya looked at the girl, stunned. His narrow, lined eyes were wide with surprise. Quickly he looked to his friend with the same look of confusion. The suggestion of the haircut was much less awkward then this, why could she not just agree to it? Ai was still shocked at the girl's statement, knowing now why everyone was acting weird all day. Ai was never good with compliments, even more so if they were coming from the popular students. The group of peers that hated these two the prior year, were now following them around like a fan group.

Constant insults of appearance and intelligence, rumors spread from the last school. The year's before memories would not be erased so easily from such a simple compliment. He took Aiya's forearm and pulled him along. Looking back at the girl, his round eyes narrowed darkly. Maruki's hand slid down to Aiya's when he looked forward again

"Thank you for your honesty, Miyuki" Maruki's shoulder shifted slightly, brushing the girl off. He almost roughly pulled Aiya off to their last class of the day.

Having turned the corner and walked a little ways, Aiya ripped his arm from Maruki's grip.

"Maruki!" a silent whisper so no others would hear, a voice chased after his only and best friend who stood ahead of him/ he looked sternly at Maruki, waiting for him to turn around.

Maruki slowed his step before coming to a complete stop.

"Do you remember what they said about you last year Ai?" a small sigh and soft eyes, took Aiya's breath away. It was back, the one thing Aiya loved so much about Maruki, his care and protection.

"Now they notice you? Because of what, you've grown taller? You gained muscle and are losing your baby look? No. Aiya, you deserve better than that" Maruki's stern, yet tender tone came from the heart, he didn't want anything bad to happen to his only friend.

Aiya froze, it was difficult to keep from tearing up. Maruki was right, that group of friends threatened him badly the year before. Now that they called him handsome, they want him to be their friend. Aiya was an easily trustworthy person, he trusted everyone for their word, up until he was given a reason not to, even then he would still trust them in fear of losing them. Aiya was like a puppy, even if he was yelled at or hurt, he would still keep coming back.

Aiya sighed softly, looking down at Maruki. He slowly placed a hand on his shoulder and took a step passed him, talking over his shoulder

"Thank you Maa chan" Saying anymore then a simple thank you couldn't be done, fighting back from crying was hard enough as it was. Maruki was right anyways, there was no point in arguing with him, and there was nothing to question. In his mind, Aiya wanted to protest and argue, just to hear more of Maruki's caring, straightforward words, but he refused.

Maruki kept a close eye on Aiya, his lips parted slightly with the passion to say more but he decided to remain silent and keep his mouth shut. Maruki's dark round eyes leaded him to turn and follow Aiya quietly. Their last class was Science, not Maruki's favorite subject, but it was Aiya's. He loved it, something about the theories and experiments made him fall in love with it at a young age.

The two boys ignored the banters and mumbles as they lead themselves to the second building. With only seconds to spare, they had made it into their seats before the second bell rang. Sitting in the back quietly, Maruki's arms were folded across his chest. Aiya sat next to him, propped up properly and neat. His soft eyes glanced over every once in a while to Maruki cutely. Maruki was so serious, staring at the front of the classroom, waiting for the teacher.

The sensei tapped her papers back into an organized pile before setting them back on the table at the entrance of the classroom. She cleared her throat to begin her opening speech.

"Welcome to First year Science everyone. I hope you all had an enjoyable summer, but as of now, there will be little room for fun and games." Sensei spoke as she took her spot at the small desk at the front of the class "This is science everyone, meaning there will be new material everyday, home study issued three times a week, and experiments every Thursday." The sensei explained the basics of the layout for the semester in one sentence.

Maruki kept his eyes down, staring at the surface of the desk, his arms still folded across his small chest. He planned on staying silent as long as he possibly could. So far, the class was going smoothly, role call was done, requiring only his name. The first pretest was finished with ease, and the experimental pairing was finished, he obviously chose Aiya for his partner.

The last bell rang, class was out already, and the freedom to retreat early was at hand. Maruki had waited for everyone to leave the room before he even decided to get up. Seeing Maruki wait, Aiya chose to as well, not wanting to leave alone. Aiya's eyes were locked on Maruki, he unconsciously bit his bottom lip in thought, wondering what Maruki was thinking to make him want to stay behind.

Sensei was gathering all her material together before she was to return to Teacher's Office. With their immobility, she hardly noticed the two sitting there

"Oh, boys. Is something concerning you?" sensei asked moving towards their desks

Maruki was intelligent, bright, friendly, and in the eyes of his peers, he was also good looking. With all that, it was not hard to see, that Maruki was also very emotional. Without looking at his sensei, he pushed himself up and walked out of the classroom quickly. Though he left Aiya sitting in the classroom alone, he waited for him downstairs at the main entrance of the building.

Aiya bowed to the sensei that was stunned to see a student dart out of the room so quickly. Aiya left the building so see Maruki leaning against the stonewall railing to the stairs. Ai moved down the stairs slowly, next to Maruki. He looked over silently, not sure of what to say.

Though Aiya decided not to speak, Maruki did. Without looking at his best friend, Maruki spoke with a quiver in his voice.

"You still have feelings for her, don't you Aidou?" looking over his shoulder to the other, Maruki sighed softly

Aiya froze once again, Maruki always knew how to make him breathless.

"Aidou? He repeated softly "you haven't called me that for years" Ai whimpered softly. It was a short period of time, that the nickname lasted, but it meant the world to Aiya. Only him and Maruki knew the meaning behind it. "Ai" written in Kanji, and "Dou" Spelled in Hiragana.

Moments of silence passed between the two, Aiya then nodded in shame to Maruki, biting his lip softly  
>"I do, Maa chan" Aiya had feeling for Miyuki ever since she transferred to their school in mid-elementary school. Aiya stared at Maruki for a moment, Maruki didn't say anything at all, leading him to the thought that he was mad.<br>"Maruki, please don't be mad" walking around him to face him, Aiya sighed softly

Maruki kept his eyes off of Aiya for only a moment, focusing on the grass that blew gently in the small breeze. His round, almost sad eyes raised to meet Aiya's.

"It's not that I'm mad at you, Aidou" after a short pause, Maruki suddenly hugged Aiya, holding him tightly "you are my best friend, and I cant stand seeing a pretty girl hurt people, especially you, because they see it as entertainment." Sadness of harsh past memories was flooding Maruki's mind. Ai's birthday party, the school hiking trip, summer camp, the grocery store incident, Maruki may not have been there for all of Ai's embarrassing moments, all caused by Miyuki, but he did know about them. Remembrances of these vivid memories were painful sometimes.

Ai was shocked by Maruki's sudden actions, his heart filled, plainly obvious words brought a tear to Ai's eye, and left a hard bump in his throat.

"Maruki, please." It was something he knew Maruki didn't want to remember, he was like a big brother, though he was younger than him. He always looked out for him and cared for him like an older brother should.

"she is just so beautiful" he whimpered softly into Maruki's shoulder, tear soaking into his uniform

Maruki let go of Aiya quickly, sighing softly. His glassed over eyes looked down  
>"there are going to be many more girls, Aidou, nicer girls" a heart filled, friend to friend talk about girls would be in the near future, Maruki could see it.<p>

"you need to understand that" being too serious sometimes was an occurrence for Maruki, he would to anything to keep Aiya from Dating Miyuki if it ever lead to that.

"she still hates you, she only wants to be around you now because you matured so quickly over the summer." Maruki's eyes narrowed, staring at Aiya.

"she wants to be around you because you look good, not because she likes you" it was easily written all over Maruki's face that he was trying to keep himself from crying.

Ai didn't like seeing Maru like this, he patted his shoulder lightly a couple of times

"Let's forget about this, okay?" Ai didn't want to see a single tear fall from Maruki's eyes. Aiya puffed out his cheeks and crossed his eyes. Over all, he looked rather goofy. Maruki couldn't help but smile. With a little sniffle, Maruki nodded in agreement. Releasing the air from his cheeks, Aiya smiled at Maruki

"That's good. Maru. That's what I like to see." Ai poked Maruki's cheeks softly, and pulled his lips higher in a wider smile.

Maruki and Aiya headed on their way home, the same homes they have lived in for many years past. Like everyday after school, they always walked each other home. Aiya's home was first, which was good for Maruki, he could always make sure that Aiya got home safely. The large green field lay ahead of the school soccer field, both boys made quiet synchronized steps over the soft green grass. Each bundle of green blades made a soft crunch with each step they took.

The walk was silent, for neither Aiya nor Maruki wished not to say anymore, in fear the other would get mad. Both knew that they wished to say more about Miyuki, but now was not the time. They had come up to Aiya's small one floor home and stopped at the gates.

"See you tomorrow?" After a small hesitation, and an awkward stare, Maruki slipped a hand into his pants pocket. His eyes soon fell to the ground in feeling the awkwardness grow.

Aiya smiled and kneeled down slightly, to be right in Maruki's face, looking up at him, his dark eyes were happy again.

"Be prepared, you know what will happen again tomorrow Maa chan" Aiya joked, hoping to see a smile again

Maruki sighed softly and playfully slapped Aiya's shoulder lightly. Being teased like that, in a time like this did not add up well for Maruki.

"Just go inside Aidou" Maruki winked happily and headed off home again, waving cutely to his friend.

On his way home, only a few meters away from Aiya's gate, Maruki spotted something in the corner of his eye, making him second glance this scene. Sitting across the street from Aiya's house, on a bus bench was a girl. With the first glance, Maruki recognized who it was, making him stop in his tracks.

Looking in both directions before darting across the residential street, he stopped off to the side of the girl.

Bright bulb eyes stared blankly ahead. With a single blink, the girl looked up at Maruki sweetly. A small smirk played on the girls glossed lips.

"Good evening Kaore kun" sly remarks from a mysterious girl. With her hands folded neatly across her lap, she was definitely up to something.

Maruki would not give this girl another chance, even if his life counted on it. His round coffee coloured eyes narrowed darkly, sending a hateful glare in her direction.  
>"What are you doing here Miyuki?" when talking to Miyuki in private, Maruki was nothing but cold and stern to her, as well as most of the other classmates. Hatred laced this boy's heart when it came to this girl, hurting one that is like his family is unforgiveable.<p>

Miyuki danced around the question, dancing was what she did best, ignoring a subject long enough to get what she wanted. Miyuki giggled like a little schoolgirl, tilting her head in a playful manner.

"I was going to ask you the same thing Maruki" with using the same cold tone as Maruki, Miyuki stood trying to intimidate the young boy. "Always walking Aiya chan home, keeping a close eye on him, inappropriate physical contact in school hallways" this girl was getting on Maruki's nerves, and it was showing greatly.

"I always knew that boy was gay. I knew it from the start"

That made Maruki's blood boil, his urge to strike the girl was almost difficult to contain. Maruki knew Aiya his whole life, him being like that would never happen.

"Look Miyuki, you don't know Aiya at all. You have no right to judge him like that." Without saying any harsh comments that could possibly get him in trouble, a simple comeback was all Maruki could come up with. Even without the girl saying anything, her disgusting smirk was enough for him to continue.

"Just because Ai finds and abominable twat like you attractive, who is obviously too full of themselves and already thinks they are attractive." Maruki was on his way to getting himself in trouble, but he needed to vent. "You aren't even attractive Miyuki. Caked on make up, infected piercings, and surrounding yourself with ugly minions gets you nowhere in life."

Miyuki couldn't believe her ears, Maruki was being entirely rude, but with what she had done in the past, he had a right to be as rude as he was. Miyuki stumbled back a few steps, stunned and speechless. She stood dumbstruck for a few moments, Miyuki was ready with an insulting comeback.

"So you are his lover?" The evil grin returned to the girl's sly lips. She was not about to lose this fight, "that also doesn't surprise me" Cocky and Immature, Miyuki was not playing fair.

A comment that hurt a little, not only to think of his friend as a homosexual, but him as well. Aiya, like the brother he felt like, could hardly be considered a lover. Though upon hearing it, it almost sounded right. To consider Aiya a lover, even though neither were like that seemed to be more of a successful method of keeping Aiya safe. Maruki had much more to say to this cruel hearted girl, but he walked. He walked without saying another word to her.

Sure walking away made Maruki lose this battle, and he hated losing. His future plans would help him with the war, one battle was nothing when lost. The distant cackle could be heard as he crossed the road, ignoring it as best he could, Maruki kept walking silently.

Finally reaching his door, Maruki paused, he didn't want to go in for reasons unknown. Ever since his mother got a better job and his father got a promotion, they have been very sophisticated and full of themselves. Now, living a first class family life, Maruki didn't feel like a first class family child. Though, everything he wanted was given to him, he was free to do what he wanted, but he didn't feel free. Turning the handle of the door, Maruki stepped into his home his slippers neatly waiting for him at the door. The smell of tea and Vanilla Orchid filled his nostrils, making him wrinkle his nose slightly.

Saeko came to the door from the kitchen, moving the short paper curtains from her peripheral view.  
>"Ne, welcome home Maruki. How was school?" Saeko was a polite and beautiful woman now that she got out of her old line of work. Her cheerful tone was like that of a typical mother.<p>

Maruki placed his shoes to the side, sliding his feet into his slippers. With no eye contact, Maruki gave a simple response as he rudely walked passed his mother, almost pushing her out of the way.

"Good" Maruki was still upset about Miyuki, he was even being cold to his mother. He started up the stairs, stopping on the third step when his mother called up to him.

"Did something happen Maruki? Do you want to talk about it?" A mother's intuition, she knew something was wrong the instant she saw his face. If he did not want to talk about it, she would not force him.

Maruki paused a moment, hesitant of his actions. He turned and smiled brightly to his mother, hoping to cover up his feelings.  
>Nothing Kaa chan, I'll be in my room. No need to call me for dinner, I'll eat when I am hungry" Maruki giggled as he would on a regular basis, and ran up the stairs to his room.<p>

Saeko knew that Maruki was covering up his feeling, something all teenagers did from their parents. Her older child did it all the time. Now her daughter was moved out, living in an apartment with two of her friends near her work in the city.

Maruki threw himself down on his bed, which changed for the better since his primary days. A queen sized sophisticated bed for a hard working middle school student. Not moments after he had relaxed on his bed in a comfortable position, his phone rang. He was not old enough for a cell phone, but his parents gave him one anyways.

Maruki let it ring a few times before he slugged himself up to his knees, where he crawled off the bed to the desk. Only one person ever called him only one person was in his contacts, Aiya.

"Aidou, what's up?" Maruki was calm and cool in answering the phone. He was upset himself, but he didn't wish to make Aiya upset.

Aiya chuckled slightly as to how Maruki answered the phone, it was cute and thoughtful, yet somehow upsetting.

"Stop calling me that Maruki. Really, you don't have to" Aiya was sweet when he spoke to Maruki, his feet kicking the air as he looked at his school uniform hanging on the door.

Maruki smiled even though no one was around to see.

"I like calling you it though" There was a long pause between the both of them, Maruki found himself looking around the room blankly. "Do you remember how you got that name Aiya?" Maruki's vivid memory played back that scene in his head suddenly. A memory that was small, yet very significant to Aiya. When they were both entering first year elementary school, Aiya had found a lost stray puppy, knowing he couldn't take it home, him and Maruki kept it in an alleyway near a park. One day after returning to feed it, months after finding it and taking care of it. Maruki and Aiya had found the almost fully-grown puppy dead. It was attacked by a wild animal in the night, not having finished its food from the day before, the animal was attracted to the smell and came to take it. The still very small tried to fight it off, but lost.

Maruki and Aiya were attached to the animal, they even gave it a name. Every time Aiya would feed the animal, and when he placed the container down, the pup would bark in thanks. Each time, Aiya would say 'Douita'. With the love the two young boys they decided to nickname it 'Ai' for Aiya found it, and 'Dou' from what he would say to it everyday. 'Aidou' was also an acronym for 'Idol'. Even though Aidou passed away, he would always be with Aiya.

Aiya smiled as well, staring at his door. He was dressed in his nightwear now, knowing he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"All right Maa chan." Aiya's voice was low, like a whisper. His mother was walking outside the door and he didn't want her knowing that he was talking on the phone.  
>"So, I called for a reason Maa chan"<p>

At that moment Maruki's heart leapt into his throat. In the back of his mind, he was hoping that Aiya was not going to say what he was thinking.

"Why is that Aiya?" Maruki was a little worried now, hoping that Miyuki did not go to Aiya's home after he left.

Aiya was slightly excited about his news he almost couldn't speak. Soft ruffles could be heard on the phone, Aiya rolled over onto his back and sprawled out on his unmade bed.

"Miyuki asked me out on a date" with a little excitement in his voice, he finally spilled his news.

Maruki slapped his hand down on the surface of the desk hard. A loud clap echoed through his room. Though he was shocked, Maruki was not quite stolen of his words yet.  
>"What?" An even louder echo bellowed though his clean room, Maruki knew Miyuki was up to no good.<p>

Aiya chuckled, a hand running through his back hair.

"I know! That's what I said." With sounding almost as shocked at Maruki was, he thought that Aiya was on his side. "a girl never asks a boy out, right?" Aiya was adorable and happy, but very naïve.

Maruki stood straight, hand pressed firmly on to the wood surface of his desk. "Aiya you cant go out with her!" For a first day back at school, this was already too much drama. Every school had some drama, but not this much this fast.

"She is going to ruin you Aiya, cant you see that?" Maruki felt his heart in his throat, throbbing painfully. He was holding back from screaming in worry, sadness and even anger towards Aiya.

Aiya sat up in his bed, crossed legged and innocent. He could easily see that Maruki did not want him seeing her. Was Maruki thinking that a girlfriend could take him away from this friendship? Was he jealous of him finally having the possibility of having a girlfriend?

"Maruki, stop. You don't have to watch out for me every moment of my life." For once Aiya spoke in a stern tone. Though he felt a tight knot in his throat, he kept a level head.

"I like Miyuki still. She asked me out, and I am going to try for this chance. It doesn't come often you know?"

Maruki knew this all too well. Him and Aiya have been the same their entire lives. Intellectual, Athletic, yet quiet. They did not like to talk to anyone but each other.

"Aidou, I do know." His voice was weak. Sadness of the past pains were flooding back all at once.

"I just want you to be careful, you are like a brother to me." Knowing that Aiya was not going to listen almost hurt. Maruki knew the feelings he held for Miyuki, and he knew he couldn't change them, they would have to be changed on their own. Maruki closed his eyes slowly, taking in a slow quiet breath, what was this knot he was feeling? Jealousy?

Letting out a small sigh, Aiya flopped back down on his bed. Pulling the mismatched blankets over himself lazily, he rolled onto his side.

"I'll be fine Maruki, okay?" Aiya's tone had seemed to die down a little, but he was still frustrated at Maruki's attitude towards the situation.

"Please Maruki, let me do something alone for once."

Maruki couldn't help this situation, it was going to be inevitable for him.

"Okay Aiya, do what you want." Maruki was angry out of hurt. A position where people usually said things they would regret, only to hurt others who had hurt them.

"But if she hurts you don't come running to me." It was a rather difficult sentence to allow pass over his tongue, having never said anything negative to Aiya before. Maruki had never even said 'no' to Aiya before.

Maruki fell silent for a moment, small chopped breaths could be heard in the receiver, he was trying to hold back tears. Aiya thought long and hard about his response, he was going to be as mature about this and level headed as possible.

"Thank you Maruki. I'm sure I'll be fine alone anyways. I mean, how difficult can a girl be, right?" A small nervous laugh left Aiya's lips.

Aiya fell silent for a moment as well, thinking about a different subject to talk about so they both could forget about it and talk normally again.

"So, first year Middle School. Are you excited Maru-chan?' Aiya was happy and cheerful, trying to cheer up Maruki.

It wasn't difficult to ignore Aiya's attempt to cheer him up. Maruki let out a small happy chuckle and, his eyes lit up once again.

"I think I'm ready for whatever Middle School throws at me. Don't you Aidou?" Maruki pushed aside all of his feelings of Aiya wanting to Date Miyuki.

"Are you excited to be back?" Maruki asked sweetly in return, stepping away from his desk, lying back down on his bed. Maruki placed his phone on his pillow, having Aiya on speakerphone.

Aiya took a small breath, about to respond, but a small crash coming from the kitchen cut him off, followed by shouts and screams.

"Kuso. Maru-chan, I have to go, ne?" His mother was drunk again and getting angry at something again. Aiya would have hung up right away, but he wanted to hear Maruki say good-bye to him.

Maruki made a small noise, hoping Aiya would be all right.

"Okay, good night Aiya. See you tomorrow." Maruki hung up first, filled with worry. He sprawled out on his bed, face buried in his soft pillow. The last time Aiya was at home in a situation like this, his mother hit him repeatedly, leaving bruises on his face and neck. Maruki propped his head up, checking the time on his alarm clock it was still early. Early or not, Maruki was tired and decided to take a nap. He got up and stripped off his uniform, tossing it on his dresser.

Being only in his boxers, Maruki crawled under his down filled blanket and curled up in a ball, facing his cell phone just in case Aiya was to call again.

It didn't take long for Maruki to fall asleep. Lying face down on his soft bed, stressed about Aiya, the strange peers at school, first day back at school, it was all too much to take in.

Dreaming of nonsenses, Maruki was tossing and turning. The ringing of his phone was coinciding with his dreams, than it stopped momentarily. After a few moments, the ringing commenced again. Groaning, Maruki blinked slowly before jolting awake. Stammering for his phone he finally found it on the last ring before the voicemail would answer it.

"Ai-Aiya?" Maruki accidentally shouted into the phone without even realizing it. Maruki was surprised to hear sobbing from the other end of the line.  
>"Aiya are you all right?"<p>

Aiya couldn't stop himself from sobbing uncontrollably. Maruki knew right away that something happened again. Aiya sniffed softly, him wiping his nose could be heard over the phone.  
>"Maruki." Aiya managed to whimper softly. He sounded like he was in great pain, his voice was slurred and muffled.<p>

"She hurt me again." A small wince followed his pained sentence.

Rather then getting a few small hits like the last time, he was beaten greatly in the face and arms. Looking much like his father but nothing like his mother, he mustn't have been his mother's son at all. Aiya had held his arm up in self-defense from his mother. She had twisted it when he had tried to run away from her. He was now afraid that it could have been broken.

Now hiding in the pantry with the phone, Aiya was terrified, his mother never hit him like that before. Instead of calling the police, where he wouldn't feel safe talking, Aiya called Maruki, the only person he could be open with. For now Aiya didn't need Maruki to say anything, just knowing he was there was good enough for him.

Almost a half an hour of listening to Aiya sobbing and sniffling, finally regaining a steady breath, he finally spoke.

"I… I think its safe. I think she's asleep Maru-chan." Still with nothing but a muffled whimper, Aiya couldn't say much more without hurting himself.

Maruki sat up, pulling his blankets to cover his lap, his small slightly chubby torso exposed in the dark.

"Are you going to be okay Ai?" Maruki's voice was filled with concern. He didn't want anything to happen to his friend when there was nothing he could do to help.

Maruki's breath matched Aiya's as he left the pantry slowly.

Be careful Ai." Maruki whispered softly in order for it not to echo on Aiya's end.

The house was bright, every light was on and the small house was messy and wet from spilled cups of water that was on the counters. Aiya tip-toed through the kitchenette to the living room, through the open paper screen door. his mother was sleeping on the floor next to the dojo table, passed out with an empty bottle in her drunken hand. It was safe to say that Aiya was going to be fine for the rest of the night.

Aiya let out a soft sigh and relaxed a little. He went to go straighten his arm when he remembered it had hurt, a small winced passed his lips. He took a small breath and whispered softly in order not to wake his mother.  
>"I'm okay now Maru-chan. I'm just going to go back to bed, all right?" With pain still laced in his whimpers, this was something that he could not just forget.<p>

Maruki was not going to let this go as easily as Aiya was. He threw his hand down on his bed sternly, he was serious about what he was about to say.

"Ai, you are going to pack a bag, and you are going to come and stay at my house until your mother smartens up, okay Ai?" Maruki was not going to pretend like nothing happened anymore, not like he did the last time something happened to Aiya when he came to school with bruises. Maruki knew that a parent should never act in such a way to a child.

Aiya was silent for a few moments it worried Maruki slightly. Until, small rustling could be heard, it sounded suspicious to Maruki. He listened carefully to what was going on. He couldn't quite figure it out.

"Ai, what are you doing?" With worry, Maruki propped himself, sitting as stiff as a board.

Aiya stopped what he was doing, only to questionably tilt his head towards the phone against his ear.

"What you told me to do Maruki! Pack!" Maruki was very intelligent, but he sure had his stupid moments sometimes. It didn't matter what it was, over time Aiya would always do what Maruki told him to do. Maruki's decision was usually the right one after all.

Aiya continued packing, clean clothes, toiletries, school uniform, everything that could last him up to a week away from home. Aiya remained on the phone with Maruki the whole time. Talking or not, Aiya felt safer with Maruki on the line with him. Having changed from his pajamas, into something street worthy, Aiya was finally ready to leave his house.

"Maru, I'm leaving now." Aiya seemed scared to hang up, but it was necessary if he wanted to leave. Maruki gave a sound of agreement, allowing Aiya to hang up.

Placing the phone back on the receiver before silently rushing to the door to get his shoes on, Aiya knew he would regret doing this, but it was for the better. Being careful of his arm, Aiya opened the door and snuck out without any notice. He ran as quickly as he could to Maruki's house, who still many years later lived only a few blocks away.

Maruki had not fully gotten dressed, he planned on going right back to bed as soon as Aiya was settled. A knock on the door moments later startled Maruki's mother, who answered it soon after. Maruki soon came downstairs knowing who it was. Maruki's mother was quite surprised to see Aiya, though it was not yet twenty-two hours yet, it was still late nonetheless.  
>"Kaa-chan, Aiya is having troubles. I said he can stay here until things are sorted out." Looking at Aiya, Maruki silently told him to cover parts of his face with his hair. Inside, with clenching teeth, Maruki was angry to see those marks on Aiya's face.<p>

"Tch… Is that all right Kaa-chan?" With a distinct sound of anger in his voice, Maruki pleaded to his mother.

Maruki's mother, who was previously in the den planning for her job, was still a little shaken. Stepping aside, she allowed Aiya in the house. She agreed only because she loved Aiya like he was her own son, she knew that Maruki and Aiya were close. Maruki pulled Aiya up to his room after he removed his shoes.

Maruki snatched Aiya's bag from his rather forcefully. He was silent for a bit, getting everything ready for Aiya to sleep. Pulling out his spare futon, resetting his alarm clock, to get up for school the next day, remaking his own bed. The whole time Aiya stood silently by the door, trying not to move. Maruki stopped once he was finished, staring silently down at the futon for a moment, letting out a small sigh.

Maruki spun on his heels, facing Aiya. He grabbed Aiya's hand, one that didn't look hurt and pulled him to onto his own bed. Maruki sat next to him, facing him sternly. He quickly raised a hand to Aiya's face, only to gently brush his bangs to the side so he could see the bruises. Aiya was shocked for a moment, his eyes closing tight until he realized what Maruki was doing.

The small yet dark bruises and tiny scratches were not things a mother should give a child. Maruki's stern eyes softened.

"Why would you let your mother harm your pretty face like that Ai?" To Maruki it was a stupid question, but upon seeing the bruises again, he didn't know what else to ask. With gentle grace, Maruki cupped his hand over Aiya's cheek gently. He knew that Aiya loved his mother, and she loved him. It was all the lingering pain of the loss of his father.

Aiya looked away from Maruki. It wasn't like he allowed his mother to hit him. She was drinking again, excessively and she lost control again, this time she was yelling at him about his father. Though Aiya never met his father, it seemed to be the reason to his mother's excessive drinking. Looking at photos of his father before he died, Aiya realized he looked much like his father did.

Maruki gentle placed a hand on Aiya's right shoulder, the small irregular shaped bruise on it trailed down to his elbow where there was another deeper bruise.

"Does it still hurt?" Maruki asked, cradling his bent elbow in his palm, moving it as little as possible. With soft, lidded eyes, Aiya stared at Maruki's hand on his flesh, shaking his head, slightly, but noticeably. "We'll check it again later, ne?" Maruki was concerned for him, but having dealt with it before, he knew he could handle it again.

After letting go, Maruki moved away slightly from Aiya, getting comfortable on his bed. Aiya's rosebud lips parted slightly, wanting to feel Maruki's touch more.

"I forgive my mother Maruki. It wasn't her fault." Aiya whimpered softly, hoping his friend wouldn't be mad at him for forgiving his mother for an incident like this again.

Maruki saw the pain in Aiya's eyes, he was angry, not at Ai, but angry altogether. He collapsed back on his bed, resting his hands on his bare stomach.

"Let's deal with this tomorrow okay Ai?" Maruki tilted his head to the side, looking up at Aiya softly. Maruki was still tired from his nap, and he knew that Aiya needed to sleep off this night.

"Get into bed Ai." Maruki demanded to his friend, throwing his legs up, sitting up once again. He was harsh in saying it, but Aiya knew he only meant good.

Aiya looked up at Maruki again, nodding in agreement. He was hurt, emotionally and physically, he didn't want to do much more then sleep at the moment. Though he didn't want to go to school the next morning either, he knew he had to. Aiya stood at the same time Maruki did, gripping the hem of his shirt with just one hand, and lifted it over his head, turning it inside out. Maruki moved to the doorway, where the light switch was located. He turned out the lights, seeing nothing but black for a few moments. Once his eyes adjusted to the black of the night, he saw Aiya's silhouette moving to the floor where his futon was located.

Maruki found his way back to his bed easily. He crawled back onto by the foot of it by the bed. He didn't want to step on Aiya at all. Curling under his down blanket again, Maruki lay flat on his back.

"Good night Aiya." A small whisper, riddled with sadness and worry came down from the bed.

Aiya looked up at the bed, sliding himself under his blanket, laying his head flat on the pillow. A small smile pulled into the corner of his pink bruised lips.

"Good night Maruki. And thank you." Even if it considered running away, even though it was down the block, Aiya was happy it was at Maruki's. It took Aiya forever to fall asleep. Over time, he could hear Maruki breathing deeply, he could tell that he was asleep. The worry of his mother showing up at Maruki's house filled his mind, keeping him from relaxing.

Well past midnight now, Aiya was finally getting sleepy. The house was quiet now, Maruki's parents having gone to bed finally. Exhaustion not relaxation was setting in. Aiya looked up at the clock, it was past two in the morning. Aiya had rolled onto his stomach, and planted his face into the pillow, letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes ready to fall asleep. Moments later, with what seemed like hours, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Aiya jolted slightly and rolled to his side, seeing a sleepy Maruki peer down from his bed. Though it was dark, Aiya could see that Maruki was reaching for him, finally grabbing his arm, tugging slightly. Aiya was frozen a moment before he followed Maruki's slight tugging. Maruki pulled Aiya onto his bed and under his blanket.

Aiya wasn't all that sure if Maruki was aware of his actions until he spoke.

"You cant sleep can you Aiya?" Maruki was on his back until he felt Aiya moving in close to him. With his arm under Aiya's head, Maruki rolled to cradle Aiya.

"Go to sleep Aiya." Maruki whispered softly. His sleepy voice was defined as awake, but just barely. Aiya curled up in Maruki's bare chest, soft whimpers muffling against his flesh. The warm sensation of tears rolling down his collarbone woke Maruki up more.  
>"Don't cry, Aiya. Please." Wrapping an arm around Aiya, Maruki stroked his hair gently, trying to calm him down.<p>

Aiya was a big baby when it came to opening up to Maruki, this was not the first time he had cried in his arms. Maruki pulled Aiya close, cradling him, hoping he would fall asleep soon.

Not even five minutes later, Aiya was fast asleep. Maruki, was almost asleep again, his eyes getting heavy. Times like this in the past proved that he knew how to make Aiya fall asleep.

Seven in the morning, Maruki's alarm was going off, waking both boys simultaneously. Maruki was the first to move, quickly turning off the alarm. He sat up on his pillow, rubbing his bedhead hair. He looked down at Aiya who seemed to have fallen back asleep, rolling over, nuzzling the pillow and snoring softly.

"Oh, Ai." Maruki chuckled softly, with a small smile on his lips. He crawled out of bed, removing his sleeping pants again. Being only in his boxers again, he moved to the dresser at the foot of his bed to find some new undergarments.

The soft sound of wood against wood woke Aiya again. His long lashes flickering open again, it was obvious that he had no recollection of waking minutes earlier. Aiya groaned as he sat up, covering his bare chest with the blanket.

"Morning Maru-chan." Still being half asleep, Aiya had forgotten about the bruises on his face, until he went to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Itte!" wincing and taking his hand from his face quickly, Aiya woke up from the pain.

Maruki turned, holding his undergarments innocently in his fingertips. He scanned his eyes over Aiya's face. Over night, the bruises had settled on his flesh, dark and discoloured. It was nothing too noticeable, fortunately. But Maruki still felt bad for his best friend.  
>"Would you like pain ointment Ai? Maybe some ice?" Maruki asked in a soft voice, shifting his weight to one leg, and placing one foot on the other. Maruki silently worried for his best friend.<p>

Aiya stood and stretch, making sure he wouldn't touch his face again.

"No, no its okay Maru." Aiya smiled sweetly, secretly he wanted others to see those marks on his face, his mother most of all. Aiya stretched again, raising his arms up high.

Maruki dove to the floor while Aiya was still stretching. He quickly picked up Aiya's shirt and hurled it to his chest.

"Get Dressed Ai." It took a moment for Maruki to regain his balance. He smiled, giving Aiya a thumbs up as he backed up to the door.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to go shower." The door opened and Maruki left, closing the door behind him.

Aiya was left alone in Maruki's large clean room. It was almost for the first time that this has happened too, Maruki never left Aiya alone in his room. It was not like he ad anything to hide, or that he didn't trust his best friend, he just found it rude and unsettling to leave him alone. Aiya readied his shirt before sitting back down on Maruki's bed.

Aiya dropped his head into his hand, his hurt arm was to rest limply over his lap. Stress took over, his fingers grasped at his thick black bedhead. A soft strained sigh passed Aiya's lips. He knew Maruki wanted the best for him, but in times like this, Aiya felt that all he was doing was causing him trouble. Since Maruki's parents got better jobs, they seemed different. Maruki got a new room, a new computer, even a cell phone. His parents were rich now, they only cared about the money. They were still kind and caring parents, even towards Aiya, but they were still different. On the other hand, Maruki had not changed at all, he still did everything for Aiya.

Aiya's stressed train of thought was interrupted by a small sound coming from behind him, vibrating. Aiya knew what it was and curiosity took over. He picked up Maruki's phone, which had slid between two pillows. The screen had shocked him enough to drop the phone on the bed again. 'Aiya's Home' was written on the screen, his mother was calling Maruki personally. He had not heard the home phone ring since he had been awake. Reasoning her calling his best friend was entirely personal.

Aiya let the device ring a couple of more times before he flipped it open, his thumb on the 'talk' button for one more vibrate before he answered it.

"He-hello?" A petrified boy, and a shaky voice, he was scared as to what his mother was going to say to him for running away.

To Aiya's surprise, he did not get the talk he was expecting. His mother who had not expecting her son to answer the phone at all was shocked. She let out a sigh or relief when she heard her son's voice.

"Aiya!" an exasperated mother who had made a large mistake could feel nothing but guilt towards herself.

"I was so worried about you. I am so sorry, Aiya."

Aiya had not said anything, though he was happy she found him, and not angry about it, he didn't know what to say. Small sounds, attempting to be words came from Aiya's parted lips.

"Kaa-chan." Aiya mumbled softly, he was almost happy, but something held him back. The conversation that would derive from this, between Maruki and him burned in the back of his skull.

Hokuto sounded as if she was crying, that was very apparent. She was a poor woman that lost her husband and gave up her life to drinking, in hopes it would make her feel better. In the end, she ended up pushing her son away.

"I am so sorry. I would never consciously do such a thing to you. You know that right?" recollection of the night before was flashing before her eyes. She screamed inside. She didn't show it often, but her son was her life.

Aiya cried inside, his heart in his throat. It was getting harder to swallow. This was exactly what his mother said the last time. His heart filled response was what he said the last time as well.

"I know kaa-chan. It was an accident." It only happened twice, but it felt like dozens. It was getting harder to believe his mother the more it happened.

Aiya didn't utter another word, it gave ample time for the door to open again, a wet, half dressed Maruki stood in the door with a towel over his dripping wet hair.

"Ai, what are you doing with my phone?" The slight petrification struck the young boy. There was nothing personal in the call or text history, it was the notes that Maruki was worried about. Maruki stepped farther into his room, still drying his hair. Aiya was his friend, he trusted him, but this small act was very different for Aiya, not what Maruki expected of him.

Aiya stood, his hand covering the receiver. He knew Maruki had a possibility of being angry, but the innocence in Maruki's eyes proved that Aiya's thoughts were already wrong.

"It's my mother Maru-chan, she called." An awkward paused hung in the air, Aiya needed to finish his thought.

"I assume she called to talk to you." Not another moment passed before Aiya slowly handed the phone over to Maruki.

Maruki reached for his phone, thoughts running through his head in almost hyper-speed. He knew the main reason as to why his mother would be calling him personally.

"Hello Hokuto." A rude greeting towards an elder as soon as Maruki placed the phone to his ear, calling them by their first name, a good conversation or not, Maruki was not prepared to be respecting towards Aiya's mother.

Hokuto sniffed once, regaining herself. She new that Maruki was not as easy to break as her son was. A stern strong tone took over Hokuto's whiny motherly voice.

"You were always such a rude kid, things never seem to change." There was nothing worse then a mother being in denial about being a bad mother.

"I should have known that he would come running to you. You have that kid wrapped around your finger more then I do, don't you?" a child abused is worse then a child neglected, somehow Aiya was both.

Maruki placed the towel used to dry his head, around his shoulders. He may have been young, but he was mature and intelligent. His cool headed personality could withstand the hot-headed personality of Aiya's mother.

"I'm sorry Hokuto. But if it weren't for the legal system of this country, he would no longer be your son. I will not allow my friend to be treated in such a manner from a so-called 'loving mother'. Unfortunately for the sake of our friendship, I have to forgive you for a second time. Considering the circumstances that you will not do it again. Unlike a fish like yourself, I actually love your son, as does my mother. So think twice about what you do next time. Intoxicated or not." Aiya stood off silently, struck deeply by Maruki's maturity towards this whole situation. The Maruki he rarely saw, was once again taking his heart into his throat.

Hokuto chuckled slightly, it was an accident that the incident occurred. It wasn't an accident that she knew it happened due to her drinking. Though she loved her son, she would not stop drinking for him.

"Maruki my dear boy, I will make no such promise. Now, if you do not allow my son to come back after school today, I will be forced to call the authorities and report this as a kidnapping." There was no arguing this, Hokuto was going to get her son back, one way or another.

Maruki felt defeated. He would not put his mother and father's job in danger, just to fight with Hokuto. They alone knew very little of Aiya's situation at home.

"All right Hokuto. Aiya will come home after school today." It may have endangered Aiya's safety. But refusing would take away his refugee for good.

All the while Aiya was leaning against the desk chair, tuned out of what was going on. His main focus was on Maruki's actions not his words. The fact that he had indirectly said that he loved Aiya was completely missed. Maruki's maturity was far beyond his age, the amount that he cared for Aiya was more then brotherly love. He accidently lost control and let the chair slip back under the desk. A bright pink blushed formed on his cheeks when he hit the floor.

Without saying another word to Hokuto, Maruki hung up the phone, throwing it onto his bed rather angry. Maruki rushed to Aiya who sat embarrassed on the floor.  
>"Ai, are you alright?" Knowing Aiya was already hurt, he didn't want to see anymore wounds on him. A caring hand gently pressed against Aiya's back, the main part of him that could have been hurt, as it scraped against the handles of the drawers.<p>

Nothing was faltered, just red marks from pressure lay across his flesh. Maruki let out a sigh of relief and stood, taking the towel off his now dry shoulders. Maruki patted Aiya's shoulder and went to get his uniform, which was tossed lazily over his dresser, where he had also placed fresh socks as well. This was his boring attire for the better half of his school life.

He gazed back at Aiya, who still leaned against the desk. Maruki grabbed the whole of his uniform and returned to his bed to put it on. Aiya sat up slightly while looking up at Maruki.  
>"What did… what did my mother say Maruki?" Aiya asked as a mere whimper, already aware himself what she had said. But he wanted to hear what she said to make Maruki talk back to her in such a way.<p>

Putting on his socks, Maruki looked down at Aiya who still had not gotten dressed.

"She wants you to go back home today." Maruki didn't look at Aiya, he didn't want to see any distrust in his eyes. Knowing the low monotone voice he used was going to get questioned. Finally dressed, Maruki looked like everyone else again, only his tie needed adjusting and he was finished.

Aiya stood, rustling the black mess on his head. Deciding to get dressed in order to not be late of their first official day of school.

"And you let her win?" Aiya sounded angry to the point of curiosity. Then it struck him. Maruki never backed out of any fight unless he knew something bad would come out of it. Talking about his mother as if she was the enemy was rare for Aiya.

Maruki began placing the knot in the tie, having done it a thousand times, he could do it blind folded. His round eyes gazed up to Aiya.

"She would have kept you from coming here for good." A soft low tone and indirect eye contact showed Maruki's feelings of embarrassment. It was a rare sight indeed. Maruki always became defensive when it came to Aiya.

"Let's just forget about it okay Aiya?" A small hurt filled Maruki's heart, knowing things at Aiya's house would never change.

Maruki smiled to Aiya, bending down and picking up his uniform and bag of clothes. Aiya sighed softly, and took them with a small nod. To Aiya, the slight embarrassment on Maruki's face was cute.

"Forget what?" Aiya joked playfully, pretending he had already forgotten what Maruki just told him.

That brought a small smile to Maruki's lips as he ruffled Aiya's hair gently. He then got up and got his bag ready for school.

"Hayaku Ai-chan. Bokutachi ga jikan dayo." In a stern, yet playful tone, Maruki demanded back to Aiya. The obvious confusion showed on Aiya face greatly, making Maruki smile slightly.

"You need to pay attention more. Just come on Aiya!" slinging the bag over his shoulder, Maruki opened the door.

"Hurry up, or we'll be late."

Even repeated in English again, it still took Aiya a few seconds to catch on to what he was saying.

"OH!" Finally getting it, Aiya finally put his uniform on quickly, rather then just standing there is just his underwear. Aiya was attempting a few times to get his tie in a knot, but was failing greatly. This is where Maruki came in again. The year before, Maruki found himself adjusting Aiya's tie almost everyday, and it seemed like it was going to be the same this year.

Maruki stepped close to Aiya, his small hands reaching for the untidy knot of the silk tie. Without even looking at his hands, but at Aiya's eyes, the working of the tie was done slowly. Aiya was looking out the window at the times, lost in space somewhere. Finally regaining focus inside, his eyes caught Maruki's, staring at him. Without realizing it, Aiya's face lit up in a rose blush.

Pulling the tie close to Aiya's neck, Maruki was finally finished.

"You are going to have to learn soon Aiya." Maruki teased, adjusting the strap of his bag.

"And clip-ons don't count." He continued playfully, stepping to the door of his room. Maruki nudged his head, telling Aiya to come out with him.  
>"Well get a snack before leaving." A small suggestion from Maruki, but a smart one. A rice ball before school was always Maruki's quick snack if he didn't have time for a full breakfast.<p>

Aiya puffed out his cheeks at Maruki teasing him. It was a common occurrence with Maruki, he just hadn't gotten used to it yet.

"Maa, Maa." With a mumbled tone, and a small grumble, Aiya lazily grabbed his bag and slumped to the door, deliberately bumping shoulders with Maruki. Closing the door behind him, Maruki followed right behind Aiya, who left straight for the kitchen down the stairs.

Saeko stood in the by the chilled pot of sticky rice, her eyes lit up at the sight of the two in their uniforms.

"Off to school Maruki?" A sweet tone, no stress, no worries, this was not the mother that Aiya had remembered from years before. Though he didn't remember much from younger childhood, that he did remember.

Maruki loved his mother, even when she spoiled him. A quick nod to answer her question as they approached her.

"yeah. But we don't have time for breakfast Kaa-chan. Can we just get a snack?" it was obvious now, there was no disrespect in this family anymore, not after Maruki's parent's promotions.

Time past day after day, much like the last day. Aiya was never allowed to stay over at Maruki's over night again. School passed as it should have, boring and uneventful. After the students stopped with their strange façade over Maruki and Aiya, they seemed to accept them more. Maruki felt that it was all just an act on his peers part, but that was in the past. Still with only one friend, and being the teachers' pet, it was no wonder Maruki had a shut-in personality.

Aiya never when on his date with Miyuki, thought his feelings for her still remained. Just like a good friend should though, Aiya chose a friend over a girl. Aiya opened up, trying to talk to Miyuki every once in a while at school. The tall quiet boy in the end, remained the tall quiet boy. Only one person could break that silence and that was the one that held the title of, friend.

The first year of middle school was the fastest. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and due to the extra curricular classes that Maruki had picked up, it went even faster. Not seeing a friend most of the time after school was hard, but they both found their ways to sneak around the rules. For Maruki, there was no problem at all for him to see Aiya. It was Aiya not being able to see him. Going to the movies or the park after school almost became a daily routine. Then the day came that Aiya's mother found out what he was doing after school. Even around her they found their ways to hang out and talk daily.

Over time, due to Aiya's mother's stubborn personality, they only got to see each other at school. Even with that limit, times seemed to have warped by. It was that time of the year, final exams that decided if a student was to stay back, or advance to the final year of junior high. Neither Maruki nor Aiya were worried about their grades or the exams. Straight fives throughout ever class for Maruki, including physical education. There was no wonder why Maruki was the top of the school year. Aiya on the other hand, had all fives, except for physical education and language, where he had a four, and a four and a half. Aiya was not far behind Maruki, he was in second place for the top of the schools academics.

With little surprise, both Maruki and Aiya advanced to the last year of middle school.

Returning from that half day, final ceremony day, Maruki was surprised to see both his parents home, it even frightened him a little. Having been restrained from Aiya this past year was hard enough as it was. And his parents were about to drop a bombshell on Maruki's supposable happy day. Have his class advancement sheets in hand, shoes weren't even off his feet yet, Maruki was not ready for what was about to be told to him.

Maruki's father was a supervisor at an office he worked at. Recently he was offered a promotion of vice president at a new location that was currently being built in another city. It came with a salary increase of two-hundred and fifty percent and full free benefits for the entire family, despite their location in the country. But in order to take the position, they would have to relocate. Given Maruki's age, his parents had no intention on leaving him behind in the city alone. The relocation was to Okinawa, islands over from Aiya.

Maruki could not take the news of his family having to move, he ran upstairs to his room, crying. He had no idea how he was going to tell Aiya that he was moving away. His only best friend was going to have to be left behind, just like that. How could his parents even think that this was happy news?

To took hours and many small naps of crying himself to sleep to gather up the strength to call Aiya. Maruki crawled over his bed to the footboard where his blazer hung. In the pocket was his cell phone, which had a couple small smiley faces dancing around the screen as his background. Maruki sniffed softly, taking in a final deep breath before dialing Aiya's number.

It took a few rings before the other line answered, Maruki was thankful that it was Aiya who answered the phone. With just a simple 'Hello' Maruki already couldn't contain himself again.

"Ai?" it was nothing but a small managed to force itself over the bump in Maruki's throat. It was not normal for Maruki at all.

Aiya knew something was wrong, he propped himself up on the couch and turned the TV on mute. Aiya was preparing himself for bad news.

"Maa-chan, what is it? Are you okay?" Standardized question even though he knew Maruki was not all right.

A couple of seconds had past of trying to swallow the large bump in his throat, but he had no such luck.

"We… We're moving Aiya. To a new city." The small fact left Aiya speechless and got Maruki crying again.

"Maru-chan, you cant leave me!" The thought of losing his best friend was horrible, it was almost as bad as him passing away. Aiya felt the instant pain of heartbreak, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Aiya I am so sorry. I don't want to leave, but I know my parents wont allow me to stay here alone." Even though he was not alone, his sister was not fit enough financially to take care of her little brother as well as herself. Maruki's face was wet and his eyes were puffy, he couldn't even imagine what Aiya looked like at the moment, he was hurting as much as it was, and now Maruki could never be there for him anymore.

The two talked about it for hours, discussing how they would keep in contact, talking nonsense of running away together instead of having Maruki move away. Coming back to reality, after a while, they both decided that their thoughts were impossible. Having finally calmed down now, Maruki was finished with his crying, though his eyes were still puffy and swollen, they hurt that's for sure.

The day finally came, the moving day. Everything was packed up in the moving truck and Maruki's parents were waiting in the car for him while he said his final good-byes. Holding Aiya tightly in a hug, he didn't want to let go at all.

"Ai, I promise I will keep in touch. Promise." Maruki was holding tears back as hard as he could, finally letting Aiya go Maruki looked at him silently. If he said anymore, he was sure to cry.

Aiya forced himself from the hug, he wanted to stay like that forever, he didn't ever want to let go.

"You better promise Maa." Aiya had a single tear run down his puffed cheek. Aiya felt the need to beat Maruki down, just so he could stay, but that would never happen.

"I'll miss you Maa." Aiya threw himself at Maruki one last time before he left.

Impatiently waiting, Maruki's parents honked the horn telling him to hurry up. Maruki pulled away from the hug away painfully. This was the last time he would see his friend in many years he wanted it to last.

"I have to go Ai." Not but a mere whimper, Maruki made his final comment to Aiya.

"I'll miss you too Ai." Ant that was that, Maruki slumped himself to the car and got in the back. With the car pulling away, the moving truck was close behind. Maruki watched his childhood home and his childhood friend get smaller and smaller. Aiya was left of the side of the road like a lost puppy that had to be left in the forest. Even as he drove away, Maruki could see that Aiya was painfully and hysterically crying.


End file.
